batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Will Decody
Will Decody is the father of Emma Decody and ex-husband of the late Audrey Ellis. From Season 1 to Season 4 he ran an antique shop and took a special interest in taxidermy, which is where Norman Bates got it from. He was portrayed by Ian Hart in Season 1 and was then replaced by Andrew Howard when his role recurred in Season 3. Biography History Will and Emma migrated to White Pine Bay, Oregon from Manchester, England after he quit his job as a professor to focus on taking care of her. His wife left from the stress of taking care of Emma. Emma later mentioned that her mother was dead. Season 1 Norman went to meet Emma at her house but learned from Will that she was ill. Will also told Norman that he should be decent to his daughter since she has a crush on him; Norman assured Will that he is decent. (Trust Me) Norman went to Will after his dog, Juno, died from being hit by a car. He wanted Will to stuff Juno, and Will instantly took a shine to Norman, offering to teach him taxidermy. Norman accepted Will's offer. (A Boy and His Dog) Season 3 Will told Dylan Massett about Emma's medical condition, and that they would need roughly $20,000 to get her on a shortlist for a lung transplant to save her life. Will also struggled with allowing Emma to leave the house due to her increasingly dire state of health. (The Last Supper) Dylan Massett went to see Emma and gave Will the $50,000 that would see Emma moved up the transplat list. Clearly shocked but grateful, Will told Dylan that he would pay him back every cent. (Crazy) Will got a phone call that a suitable lung donor had been found for Emma and told her, but when she asked how that happened, he just said they were lucky and reassured her that everything would be okay. While he was on the phone to the hospital, she left the house and a worried Will phoned Dylan to ask if he had seen her. (Unconscious) Season 4 Will was waiting at the hospital in Portland when Dylan arrived and they sat together. When Emma's mother showed up Will was none too happy to see her and told her to leave. The doctor later informed Will that Emma was out of surgery and was resting. (A Danger to Himself and Others) Rather than heading to the hospital in Willamette County with Norma, he chose to go to the hospital in Portland as Emma was having her lung transplant and Norma realized the two of them were a couple. When he arrived, he sat with Will Decody as they waited for news of Emma and later saw Emma's mother walk into the hospital. Both he and Will were relieved when a doctor told them that Emma had got through her operation. He went to see her, telling her she looked "awesome" and she smiled. (A Danger to Himself and Others) As they chatted over coffee, Will told Dylan that if he was serious about having a relationship with Emma then he needed to think of doing something other than selling marijuana as he was too good for that. (Goodnight, Mother) When Dylan was leaving the Decody house after bringing Emma home from hospital, he told Will that he had to be in Seattle the following day for a job interview and Will said that he knew Emma had asked him to come with them. He also asked Dylan what the job was and when Dylan said that it wouldn't look good if he mentioned his past in the drug trade on his CV, Will told him to lie. (Refraction) Season 5 He was briefly mentioned when Emma was on the phone to him and was trying to prevent him from bringing Katie to White Pine Bay. (Visiting Hours) Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Characters